Behind the Royal Wedding
by avamura
Summary: Perjuangan jatuh-bangun Sasori, untuk meminang putri sulung Kazekage keempat. Nista version of Romeo and Juliet, Sasori POV. Review to save the author! #watados


_Hei ho._ Di sini Akasuna no Sasori.

**Yang orang tahu,** gue adalah salah satu pria terchakep di dunia shinobi, yang ketiban durian runtuh karena bisa menikahi Kaze no Hime... padahal nyatanya nggak juga. Jadi cobaan seumur hidup, malah. Mereka gak tahu saja sebrutal apa kedua adiknya.

**Yang orang tahu,** gue itu kaya sejahtera subur makmur loh jinawi(?)... padahal sebenernya nggak juga. Walaupun sudah diangkat secara resmi jadi anggota parlemen, hidup gue tetep aja gak bisa jauh-jauh dari misi nista Leader-sama.

**Yang orang tahu,** gue kayak pangeran di dongeng Barbie, yang bahagia sejak masih janin sampai selama-lamanya... padahal faktanya nggak juga. Mereka nggak tahu saja, ada saatnya gue harus berjuang mati-matian, sebelum bisa mendapatkan Sabaku no Temari._ Jatuh bangun aku mengejaarmuu~ uwoo~_

Dan elo, adalah salah satu dari sekian orang beruntung yang mengetahui tragedi sejarah di balik pernikahan terbesar Sunagakure no Sato... **Tapi awas, jauh-jauhin fic ini dari Kazekage keempat, Kankuro, ANBU, Baki apalagi Gaara! **Kalo sampe besok pagi gue dikunyah Shukaku, tunggu aja sampai Deidara ngebom nuklir rumah lo!

**~Sin cera, Sasori no miya.**

* * *

><p>A what-the-fic dedicated for AV! AC! AND! oneshot

.

**=Behind the Royal Wedding=**

**.**

~**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. OOC-ness dan sisanya punya Ava.

~**Starring**: Akasuna no Sasori (Bijuu hunter & S-ranked criminal) X Sabaku no Temari (Vice president of Sunagakure), slight PeinKonan dan KakaChiyo(?)

~**Warning**: Bahasa tidak baku|mungkin agak kasar|plot gaje|penistaan Sasori dan Sand Siblings. Irrational flames unaccepted. Hey, you've been warned! Siapin mata anda, 5000 words coi!

* * *

><p><strong>=1. FIRST SIGHT=<strong>

.

_(Note: Settingnya sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, yaitu di hari pertama gue kenalan sama... yeah, kau-tahu-siapa. *blush* Dan kalo lo berasumsi bahwa gue pertama kali ketemu Temari di pesta dansa kerajaan, lo salah fandom.)_

"Sasori-kuun.."

Alkisah, suatu hari nenek gue, Chiyo-san, nyuruh gue ke pasar buat beli ransum. Persediaan di dapur udah kritis, katanya. Awalnya sih gue nolak, habis nenek syelaalu minta yang aneh-aneh-ikan tuna kek, ubur-ubur kek, Squidward, rumput laut biar awet muda... bla bla bla. _Nyebut nek.. kita ini hidup di tengah padang pasir, bukan di Kirigakure!_ Bayangin, pasarnya aja udah nun jauh di mato... Ini mau belanja atau ekspedisi Christopher Columbus, sih?

"Ah, apakah engkau tidak merasa kasihan kepada nenek yang tua renta ini, Cu? Mungkin saja ini adalah permintaan terakhir nenek di dunia yang fana ini..."

_Preet._ Sejak zaman Hashirama masih upilan, rayuan maut Sobo emang nggak pernah berubah. Tapi entah kenapa... gue tetep aja kemakan tuh ekspresi melasnya si nenek. Ah, emang susah deh kalo jadi cowok gentleman..

"Oke.. oke." Akhirnya gue pun ngalah, membaca sekilas daftar belanjaan yang sepanjang jalan kenangan, lalu memasukkannya ke kantong. "Tapi kalau nanti Saso nggak balik, berarti Saso udah jadi saudagar kaya raya di Takigakure ya, nek."

"Ingat pesen nenek ya, pulang sebelum lonceng berdentang 12 kali!"

Singkat kata, gue pun berangkat. Tapi di tengah jalan gue kecapekan, gila lo belum tahu kan gimana panasnya Suna pas musim panas? Woozoohh.. berasa kayak dipanggang dalem oven. Kayaknya pintu neraka ada yang bocor ke desa gue, deh.

Akhirnya gue memutuskan buat berhenti di akademi Suna, neduh sebentar di oase yang ada di sana. Sekalian nostalgia, pan udah lama banget tuh gue lulus dari situ. Niatnya sih istirahat, tapi mendadak nih mata ngajakin merem. Mana anginnya sepoi-sepoi lagi.. duh sejuknyaa..

"Zzz..zzz.."

DUAGH

Gak ada angin gak ada hujan, mendadak kepala gue ditampol dari belakang. KAMPRETO! Jelas aja gue langsung ditendang keluar dari dimensi mimpi.

Samar-samar gue denger seseorang ngoceh bla bla bla, lalu dengan seenak perut narik kerah belakang baju gue. Apa-apaan sih? ! Kalo gue bukan sasori, pasti gue udah nyemburin sumpah serapah segala bahasa. Padahal kenal juga enggak!

"Gaara, neechan kan udah bilang, jangan seenaknya bolos sekolah!"

Dari nada suaranya, guelangsung sadar dia ternyata… cewek. Dan tangannya langsung berpindah dari kerah ke kuping gue, bahkan tanpa menoleh ke genin yang lagi latihan pun sampai terdiam ngeliatin gue, yang tercengo-cengo diseret sama seorang cewek (hei, belum pernah liat cowok ganteng apa?). Mana gak ada yang mau nolongin, pula. Lenyap sudah kehormatan klan Akasuna!

"H-hei, kau salah or–"

"…Kaito- sensei sudah mengirim surat peringatan pada Kaa-san minggu lalu! Jangan bikin malu kakak, Gaara. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau bolos pelajaran pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam…" (ups salah fandom)

Dan tanpa mempedulikan nasib gue, gadis berkuncir empat itu tetap saja mengoceh dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"…kau mau diskors lagi atau apa, sih? Bagaimana kau bias jadi shinobi harapan bangsa kalau begini kelakuanmu, otouto?"

Huh? Otouto? Sejak kapan gue punya kakak bawel goceng kayak begini? "No-nona.."

KDRT (?) pun berlanjut. Tanpa perikemanusiaan, gue dijewer sambil ditarik paksa masuk ke gerbang akademi. Kuping gue udah panas (dalam arti harfiah), dan sepatu gue pasti udah melayang kalau saja tidak ada seorang pria aneh bermake-up yang menghadang langkah kami.

"Nee-chan, siapa yang kau–"

"Bla bla bla… Hei Kankuro! Nih, gaara bolos lagi… di mana tanggung jawabmu sebagai aniki, hah?"

"Gaara?"

"Iya! Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu mengantarnya ke kelas tadi pagi? Kenapa sekarang aku menemukannya tiduran di belakang halaman sekolah saat jam pelaj–"

Akhirnya kunoichi yang ngomongnya kayak shinkansen itu berhenti juga, ketika seorang bocah lagi dating menghampiri kami. Dia berambut merah kayak gue (walaupun masih kerenan gue sih), make seragam sekolah Suna, dan dia bawa-bawa tas yang bentuknya mirip gentong (sekarang gue tahu itu gentong beneran). Dengan muka polos idiot gimanaa~ gitu, dia nunjuk ke gue.

"Nee-chan? Itu… siapa?"

Krik krik. *crunchy pause*

Akhirnya, si rambut pirang itupun menoleh slowmotion ke gue dengan tampang horror. Dua yang lain sweatdrop berjamaah.

Heh, lepasin telinga gue SEKARANG juga atau lo gue jadiin hitokugutsu!

"Maaf nona, kalau tidak keberatan… er… bisa tolong lepasin telinga saya?" Uh well, siapa sih yang ngajarin gue jadi womanizer?

"Eh?"

Dalam hitungan ketiga, gadis itu pun langsung membungkuk-bungkuk sambil ngucapin "Gomen nasaaaii…" berkali-kali. Dia juga bilang bahwa gue sekilas mirip adeknya (si kecil yang bertato, duh dasar anak jaman sekarang). Padahal mau diliat dari Iwa pun juga imutan gue kemana-mana kali! Paling nggak, kan gue punya ini nih *naik-naikin kedua alis*

"Aduh maaf, saya gak sengaja… ano..." gumamnya sambil menunduk salah tingkah.

"Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori." Susah payah gue menahan hasrat untuk berpose.

"Oh.. maaf ya, Akasuna-kun…" katanya, "…Apa yang bisa kulakukan sebagai permintaan maaf?"

Pungutin harga diri gue yang berceceran di jalan, pas lo nyeret gue dari koordinat awal sampai ke titik terminal nol derajat! Eits sabar… cuma bercanda, turunin dulu tuh kunai! Gue gak bakal tega ngebentak-bentak cewek cantik, kok.

"Ehm, ada.." Sok mikir ah, biar rada dramatis. "Kalau begitu beritahu saja namamu, nona muda."

Berani taruhan, gue denger backsound suara muntah massal.

"Sabaku Temari."

Gue pun terpana saat menatap mata cokelat madu itu, seakan dunia berhenti berputar... Dan di sela-sela fantasi gue, mendadak mas Yuura (tukang kebun akademi) yang kebetulan lewat pun nyanyi lagu Terpesona-nya Glenn Fredly.

**Terpesonaa~ ku pada pandangan yang pertamaa~**

PLAKK

Lagi enak-enaknya terbang ke kayangan, tiba-tiba kepala gue ditampol lagi dari belakang! Kurang asem... gue udah nyaris nyumpahin tu orang jadi gembel, sebelum gue melihat ke belakang dan ternyata-

"Sasori-kun, dasar anak nggak sopan!" Nenek Chiyo udah mencak-mencak aja di belakang gue. _Lhah, kapan datengnya nih mak lampir?_ Siapa yang ngajarin dia hiraishin, mendadak nongol no jutsu?

"So-sobo? Er... aku bisa jelaskan..." Sial, emang kentara banget ya gue lagi ngeliatin dadanya Temari?

"Hei, jangan seenaknya memanggil ojousama dengan singkatan begitu!" marahnya lagi, sampai-sampai keluar asap dari kepala, tuh. "Kalau tadi ada ANBU Paspampers _(Pasukan Pengawal Peresiden. -Red)_, pasti kau sudah ditahan!"

_Fuuh.. untunglah, ternyata bukan itu.._ "Huh? Ojou-sama? maksudnya Temari-chan? Memangnya nenek kenal sama wanita ini?" Gue nunjuk muka si cewek, dan langsung di-deathglare sama bocah yang berambut merah.

"Baka, dia ini putri Kazekage!"

_(Isi sound effect guntur di sini)_ "Na-nanii?"

**Ab to mera dil, jaage no sota hai~ Kya karoon haaye, kuch kuch hota- **DUAGH. Spontan gue sodok hidung Yuura pakai gagang sapu. Habis udah nyela dialog seenak udel, lagunya gak nyambung pula.

Oh,iya... pantesan gue kayaknya pernah dengar nama Sabaku. Astaga Jashin, gue kenalan sama putri Suna! Sesuatu banget... _hei Takdir, lo kok baik banget sih sama gue hari ini?_

**I want nobody nobody but you~ I want nobody nobody but you~ **Gue ayan pas ngeliat mas-mas figuran itu ngedance, sumpah kayak pocong diare yang otaknya miring 45 derajat.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, Obaa-san. Tapi sekarang aku mau ada urusan lain... Jaa ne, Akasuna-kun." kata Temari kemudian . Dia pun bergegas pergi sambil menggandeng kedua makhluk yang dia sebut adik.

_...Dan untuk pertama kalinya, gue sadar bahwa gue telah jatuh cinta._

**Wajahmu mengalihkan... duniakuu~** Yuura melambaikan sapunya yang bersimbah darah itu dengan dramatis. Gue masih terpana. **Ning setasiun Balapan~ kutho Suna sing dadi kenangan, kowe karo akuu~**

PLAKK

"AW! Ittai.." Lagi asyik melamun sambil ngiler, gue ditampar lagi sama Sobo. _Dooh, gak bisa liat cucunya seneng dikit, apa?_

"Kau ini, bikin malu saja di depan keluarga kage!" semburnya. PLAK. "Bukannya tadi nenek suruh kamu belanja? Sejak kapan pedagang jengkol pindah ke akademi, hah?" PLAK.

"AW! Iya iya nek, gomen nas-"

**Aw aw aw aw aaaww~ semakin gila dibuat olehnya~**

BERISIIKKK! Lama-lama gue gedan barai juga nih tukang sapu! Kalo dalam hitungan ketiga lo nggak minggat juga, gue akan... err... gue akan.. hitung lagi sampe seratus! _Shuuh!_

* * *

><p><strong>=2. BIJUU NUMBER ONE: ICHIBI=<strong>

.

_(Note: Pertama kali ketemu, sumpah gue nggak tahu sebenernya Shukaku itu binatang apa. Kalo bukan digimon yang salah masuk fandom, pasti dia adalah persilangan yang gagal antara raccoon, anjing, dan Tyrannosaurus Rex.)_

_What, belum tahu Shukaku?_ _Lo tinggal di planet Moron propinsi mana, sih? _Itu lho.. bijuu peliharaaannya si Gaara. Yang gedenya naujubilah, galak mampus ngalah-ngalahin herdernya Inuzuka Hana. Senggol dikit aja, langsung masuk mode rampage, ngamuk-ngamuk nggak jelas...

...dan gue punya dugaan kuat bahwa Gaara sengaja ngeluarin dia dari gentong setiap kali gue ngapel.

Sirik aja sih lo, dasar tato!

_Ehem, tapi untungnya cinta gue lebih dalam dari samudra, lebih luas dari padang pasir, dan lebih tinggi dari tower Kazekage._ Acara kejar-kejaran emang sudah jadi acara rutin, hitung-hitung pemanasan dulu sebelum ketemu sang pujaan hati! Dan sebagai tambahan, gue selalu bawa jubah cadangan, Gaar! Jadi mau berapa kalipun Shukaku gigit gue, aurat tetap tertutup.. hehehe.

"Masih mau bilang gak takut sama binatang peliharaan gue, Sasori-san?"

**GRAUK.**

_Oh shit. _Memang gak ada yang bilang jadi pacar kakak jinchuuriki itu gampang. Tapi yang bikin gue jengkel setengah hidup, tuh binatang bermuka dua juga. Kalo pas ada Temari atau Karura-san, dia mendadak jadi kaleeemm... banget (bisa aja jaim di depan cewek cantik). Pake senyum-senyum inosen(?) ke gue, lagi!

N a j i s.

Yeah, sebenernya pagi ini udah ke-86 kalinya gue mau minjem Sanbi buat balas dendam, tapi udah genap 94 kali ditolak mentah-mentah sama Leader._ Ingat ya, cepat atau lambat, suatu saat nanti gue pasti bisa nyuruh lo berdua gelundungan di selokan. _Catat itu!

**GRAUK.**

Fine. Lo dapat double point, Gaara. ELO, GUE, END!

* * *

><p><strong>=3. SABAKU KANKUROU=<strong>

.

_(Note: Dalam buku biografi yang gue tulis, gue mengkategorikan dia sebagai unknown species, hasil hubungan terlarang antara Batman dan siluman Pinokio. Di samping itu, kayaknya dia depresi gara-gara ditolak jadi pemain kabuki, deh-lihat aja tuh make-up nya...)_

Satu hal yang gue inget, gue pernah punya dosa sama dia. Makanya sampai sekarang dia tega semena-mena kayak gini ke gue.

Inget episode Sasori vs Kankuro di anime? Nah, kayaknya dia masih dendam kesumat gara-gara gue salah masukin racun pas sparring itu. Mana dosis tinggi, lagi. Jadi deh dia muntaber seminggu penuh... _poor Kankuro_. Temari aja ngeluh ke gue, sejak itu toilet di mansion-nya jadi nggak layak pakai.

Minggu depannya, Kankuro ngubek-ubek laboratorium Akasuna, dan masang kekkei-genkai di lemari tempat gue nyimpen racun yang belum diuji-coba (sial, gue udah sewa ANBU 88, tapi nggak kebuka juga tuh loker). Habis itu dia minta tanding ulang.

"Sasori-san, gue bukan kelinci percobaan, oke?" katanya dengan logat Suna, lengkap dengan qolqolah-nya. "Pake racun yang bener, yang bisa bikin orang mati dalam tiga hari!"

Tuh kan, sekate-kate... nih orang ngajakin berantem atau apa, sih? Nih, gue kasih racun yang 3 menit mati mau gak? Ngapain mesti nunggu 3 hari?

*berhenti bentar, ngos-ngosan*

_Kalo lo bukan otouto-nya ayang gue, pasti udah gue cekokin obat nyamuk dari zaman kapan tau!_

#Kankurou vs Sasori, take 2!

Gue ngasih dia campuran garam Inggris dan obat anti buang air besar.

Noh, mampus dah. Itu akibatnya kalo kalian berani ngelawan sang master kugutsu! *pasang pose Ultraman* Gue akan merampas hak asasi lo sebagai manusia! Khu khu khu~ (_Inner Sasori: Argh, tolong! Gue lagi dirasuki Orochimaru! _-A- )

Untung nenek Chiyo baik, mau manggilin shinobi Konoha ke Suna. Kalo nggak, gue juga nggak tahu gimana cara bikin antidotnya. Salahin tuh Professor Snape yang nggak mau ngasih resep rahasia pelajaran ramuan!

* * *

><p><strong>=3,5. WTF? (side story)=<strong>

.

_(Note: Masih nyambung sama paragraf sebelumnya, cuman ganti topik jadi nenek gue, Chiyo. Nggak kenal? Search aja di Google, ntar pasti ketemu facebook-nya)_

Sehari setelah Kankuro sembuh, gantian Sobo yang mengalami gejala retardasi mental. Gimana nggak, coba kalo nenek lo mendadak teriak-teriak histeris, "Saso-chan, tadi aku ketemu Hatake Kakashi!" atau "Omaigot dia keren banget kayak Sakumo! Gak, gak, gak kuat~"

_Ampun, deh. Kami-sama, cobaan apalagi ini?_ Sudahkah gue cerita kalau _Sobo_ punya obsesi jadi istri keduanya Konoha White Fang?

Belum? Nah, bersyukurlah bagi kalian yang nggak punya nenek penggemar daun muda. ("Sakumo-san udah meninggal, Sobo... udah meninggal..") Di samping itu, nenek Chiyo punya motto:_ tak ada rotan akarpun jadi, tak ada bapak anaknya pun jadi_. Hii.

-Oh ya, kalo lo ketemu si Copy Ninja, tolong sampein ke dia untuk ngunci pintu dan jendelanya tiap malem. Err... gue turut bersedih atas apa pun yang mungkin akan terjadi, dan gue gak ikut-ikutan, lho!

~END

* * *

><p><strong>=4. SABAKU GAARA=<strong>

.

_(Note: Et dah. Jangan tanya gue gimana posisinya Sabaku-sama pas ngebikin nih anak, sampai hasilnya bisa sangar bin gahar kayak begini!)_

Ini nih, tipe sister-complex yang alamat bakal nyusahin gue sampai mati. Iya, dia sayang banget sama kakak perempuannya, dan gue yakin cepek persen pendiriannya gak akan berubah walau diterpa hujan badai dan puting beliung. Apalagi, dia selalu masang kuda-kuda sabaku sousou tiap kali gue berada dalam radius sepuluh meter. _Kurang killer apa, coba?_

Tapi bukan berarti gue gak pernah berusaha melobi sang Kazekage kelima. Semua orang punya kelemahan, kan? Siapa tahu dia mau mengalah kalau gue kasih 'tumbal'.. hehehe.

"Duh _otouto_, kenapa sih lo gak ngijinin Temari-nee nikah sama nii-san?" Sekedar informasi, ini gue lagi bersembunyi di dalam Hiruko. Jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba blood-addict nya kumat. " Kan kita sama-sama dari Suna, dan tampang gue juga gak jelek-jelek amat, kok."

Pria muda itu kelihatan mikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Pertama, gue BUKAN adek lo. Yang kedua.. err.. iya sih, kalo diliat-liat lo memang rada-rada unyu..."

_Kok kayak gak ikhlas gitu sih ngomongnya?_ Promosi lagi ah. "Naah. Gue juga gak sombong dan rajin menabung, serta sayang sama nenek, lho."

"Hm.. I see.."

Sejenak gue mengira Gaara akan nangis-nangis sambil berkata "Pinanglah kakakku dengan bismillah!" -tapi... ternyata kenyataan emang gak semudah ngorek upil, Saudara-saudara.

".. tapi gue gak rela Nee-chan nikah sama orang yang lebih pendek dua inci daripada gue."

**CLEP.**

_Eh, siapa tuh yang nancepin kunai ke hati gue?_

...dan bertambah satu lah orang yang mengingatkan gue bahwa gue... _kurang tinggi._ WTF. Temari aja gak pernah keberatan, katanya dia suka yang mini plus imut-imut marmut (walaupun dongkol juga sih karena gue sering dikira adeknya). TRUS APA MASALAHNYA SAMA ELO, HAH?

"..."

"Maaf, Anda belum beruntung. Coba lagi satu abad ke depan, Sasori-san."

Awas ye, gue bakal balik setelah nyambung kaki gue pake egrang! Kalo sampai lo tolak lagi, gue kutuk lo jadi batu!

* * *

><p><strong>=5. DEAL or NO DEAL?=<strong>

.

Ah, tanpa gue ceritain pun, kalian semua pasti udah tahu gimana kepala batu-nya tuh keluarga Sabaku. Pertahanan lapis tiga Shukaku-Kankuro-Gaara itu emang kayak barikade tak tertembus, tapi sebenernya gue pernah nemuin salah satu celah masuknya.

_Kankuro._

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia pernah ngajakin gencatan senjata-dan janji bakal merestui hubungan gue dengan sang neechan (syarat kawin sama Temari= salah satu atau kedua adeknya harus setuju). Alamak, gue udah sujud syukur lima kali, roll depan-belakang, kayang, sampe peluk-peluk dia segala. _Mimpi apa gue semalem?_

"Tapi ada syaratnya..."

_Ah, iya._ Mestinya gue sadar, selalu ada batu di balik udang. Jangan-jangan gue bakal disuruh marathon telanjang keliling Suna, lagi._ Di dunia ini apa sih yang gratis... tapi demi Temari-chan, apa sih yang nggak?_

"Iya deh, terserah lo... cepetan kasih tahu!"

"Syaratnya adalah... kenalin gue dong sama temen lo yang cantik itu..." katanya sambil senyum-senyum najong. "Biar kalo lo Temari-nee udah nikah, gue ada yang ngurusin.."

"Huh? Siapa?" Sumfah, nyampe sini perasaan gue jadi nggak enak.

"Itu... yang rambutnya biru, trus suka bawa-bawa kertas ke mana-mana..."

- - - - - *silence *

**NA-NANII?** (mendadak terdengar suara keributan, meja ambruk dan kaca pecah)

"Itu sama aja lo minta nyawa gue, GEBLEK!" Bisa-bisa gue dipancung Pein sebelum sempat malam pertama! Plis deh, kayak gak ada cara mati yang lebih elite aja...

Definitely NO DEAL!

* * *

><p><strong>=6. LOVE LETTER=<strong>

.

Pernah nih, gue minta tolong ke Deidara buatin burung tanah liat, untuk ngirim surat cinta ke Temari. Saat itu gue emang lagi sibuk banget (Leader-sama kalo ngasih misi emang suka nggak kira-kira), jadi gue gak ada waktu buat mampir ke Suna. Lagian Itachi juga barusan ngajarin gue cara merayu wanita yang baik dan benar _-dia kan masternya_. Ah, tapi jangan tanya gue kenapa dia sendiri nggak punya pacar.

Nih suratnya. Tapi janji dulu jangan teriak-teriak histeris habis baca, karena gue udah ada yang punyaa.. hahaha.

_# Neng Temari, tahu nggak apa bedanya akang sama Naruto?_

_= Kalau Naruto punya jurus seribu bayangan, akang punya jurus seribu cara untuk mendapatkan hatimuu~_

_# Bapak kamu pasti punya elemen fuuton, ya?_

_= Iyalah, karena Neng telah menerbangkan hatiku sampai langit ketujuh :")_

_# Hehe... serius nih sekarang. Tahu nggak apa persamaaan Sabaku no Temari sama Itachi Uchiha (itu lho, temen akang yang keriputan)?_

_= Sama-sama bisa bikin akang takluk pas ngeliat matanya... xixixi (Lah, sejak kapan ketawa gue jadi aL4y begini?)_

_Rambutmu bagaikan kilau matahari, senyummmu bak rekah mawar. Indah. Sempurna parasmu membuat bidadari pun malu bersanding denganmu... dan rasa cinta akang bagaikan mencret diare, tak bisa kutahan tapi terus keluar begitu saja..._

Tapi tebak apa yang terjadi, saudara-saudara?

_Tuh burung dipanah sama Baki, bahkan sebelum nyampe gerbang! _Gila, gue sakit hati, bro... ulang, SAKIT HATI! Tanya aja Deidara, gimana reaksi anarki gue pas tahu isi surat gue diketawain habis-habisan (untungnya gue selalu pake nama samaran 'Tom Cruise').

Dan baru belakangan ini gue tahu, bahwa prajurit Suna emang suka nembak sembarang binatang buat dimakan. Bosen kali ya makan unta terus.

...sial, cinta gue emang sepanjang galah, alias nggak nyampe. Tapi buat Baki cs, makan tuh tanah liat, nyong! Salah siapa berburu sembarangan. Masih untung kemarin gue ngelarang Deidara bikin yang versi C2!

* * *

><p><strong>=7. ST. VALENTINE'S DAY, 14 FEBRUARY :)=<strong>

.

Siang itu, gue dapat surat resmi dari pemerintah Suna yang dikirim pake burung elang. Dilihat dari stempel dan segelnya sih, ini jelas bukan surat cinta seperti yang Tobi bilang...

Akatsuki pun heboh. Yep, surat-surat yang kami dapat selama ini, kalo nggak dari fansgirl gila-nya Itachi, pasti surat tagihan pajak bumi dan bangunan. Atau undangan main film dari author FFn. _Bah, apa pula itu FFn? Fendidikan Fancasila dan kewargane-Gaara-an?_

Dan lebih heboh lagi, saat ternyata isi surat itu adalah... gue dipanggil oleh Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Kisame pun langsung nepuk-nepuk bahu gue sambil masang muka saya-turut-berduka cita-atas-penderitaanmu. "Tabahkanlah dirimu, kawan... kami pasti doain lo dari jauh..."

"Danna, nggak usah pergi lah, un... emangnya cewek di dunia ini cuma Temari? Cari aja yang lain, un!"

"Dasar, teroris emang gak tahu arti cinta sejati! Lanjutkan saja nak, Jashin-sama pasti akan merestuimu!"

"WAAA.. TOBI SAYANG SASORI-SENPAI!"

"Zetsu, adakan audisi missing-nin untuk merekrut calon anggota baru."

"Ha-i. Siap, Leader-sama... hiks."

"Err... ada warisan buat gue, gak?"

"..." Sompret. Padahal gue baru saja mau ngajak mereka invasi ke Sunagakure buat nyulik ayang Temari. Tapi ya sudahlah... mungkin ini memang jalan ninjaku (berasa copas kalimat seseorang, nih). _Demi cinta, gunung batu pun akan kudaki, samudra akan kuselami, bahkan neraka pun rela kusebrangi... _oh yeah!

...hei, jangan ngeliatin gue kayak gitu, ini gombalannya Gai!

_*Perjalanan dari Ame menuju Suna, naik armada Deidara airlines*_

Syahdan, sesampainya sang burung di gerbang Suna, gue keinget nasihat nenek Chiyo, "Kalo turun dari kendaraan, pake kaki dulu, nak." _(Iyalah pake kaki dulu, emang gue mau handstand? -oke, ini nggak penting). _Dan di sana, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Akasuna no Sasori, gue sungkem ke Deidara. Yeah, secakep-cakepnya gue, gue kan juga masih takut neraka...

"Maaf ya Dei, selama ini gue sering ngebentak lo, nyuruh ini-itu, merintah sewenang-wenang, ngacuhin lo..."

"Ah, mau mati baru sadar deh, un."

_Abaikan saja Sasori... Tahan! Jangan lempar kunainya!_ "Err... bilangin juga ke Akatcuci yang lain gue minta maaf! Dan khusus buat Kakuzu, please ikhlasin kasbon gue, ya..." Gue pun berjalan masuk gerbang Suna, masih didampingi Deidara di sisi kanan. "Doain gue, Dei."

Si blonde pun berhenti untuk menggenggam tangan gue, rasanya lembuuut banget. "Hiks. Kami-sama, ambillah nyawa Danna dengan cepat, biar nggak kerasa sakit, un... Satu lagi, kirimkanlah partner baru buat saya yang sebaik dan sekeren Minato-sama... atau Shah Rukh Khan juga boleh, un. Amin."

_GYAAAHH!_

*skip adegan gore*

"Danna yakin nih, mau menghadap Yang Kuasa-eh, maksudnya keluarga Temari-san?" tanya Deidara ketika kami sudah sampai di depan menara Kazekage.

"Iya. Mau gimana lagi, udah terlanjur nyampe sini juga."

"Okelah, gue tungguin di sini ya, un. Kalo nanti Danna diapa-apain sama Kankuro, kasih kode suara macan. Kalo keadaan darurat pas ngadepin Yondaime, teriak kayak baboon. Kalo digrepe-grepe sama jounin Suna yang mukanya judes itu, tiruin suara gajah, un.."

_Apaan sih, segala isi kebun binatang lo bawa-bawa! _"Oh, matte... kalo ketemu Gaara?"

"Ano... diem aja deh. Gue alergi pasir, un."

**Kazekage tower**

...

Gue diantar ke kantor pribadi Kazekage, dengan Sabaku bersaudara di sisi kanan dan kiri. Sementara Baki dan beberapa jounin Suna lainnya mengekor di belakang. Duh, jadi berasa kayak tahanan, bro. Feeling gue juga makin gak enak saat mendengar grasak- gresek pasir di dalam gentong Gaara, takut Shukaku menyembur keluar dan tiba-tiba nyekik leher gue. KYAAA! (oke, ini efek samping dari kebanyakan nonton film horor)

Setelah perjalanan selama satu dekade melalui tangga spiral sepanjang Tembok China, kami sampai di sebuah ruangan besar. Di ujung ruangan seluas aula Akatsuki itu, sang Kazekage keempat menatap ganas ke arah gue. Jadi merinding. Sementara Temari duduk manis di sampingnya, eh, kok gue jadi inget judul film 'Angel and Demon', ya?

"K-konnichiwa, Sabaku-sama."

"Hn."

Aduh. _Kabuto, lo masang jantung gue pake baut nggak, sih? Kok sekarang rasanya kayak lompat-lompat gini? Kalo sampai gue pingsan di depan calon mertua gara-gara jantung copot, gue jilat lo sampai mati!_

Cklek.

Gaara pun menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sekarang di ruangan itu tinggal gue bersama keempat anggota keluarga Sabaku. Dan suara setan 'grasak gresek seeerr' itu pun mulai terdengar lagi. _Please, yakinkan hati kecil gue bahwa ini bukan bagian dari pembunuhan berencana!_

_-oke, thanks._ Kalau boleh zuzur, sumpah gue nervous banget. Seumur-umur ini pertama kalinya gue ketemu langsung sama Yondaime Kazekage, karena sebelumnya dia dirawat di panti jompo. Biarpun gitu, kata Temari, jutsu pasir besinya masih ampuh mameeen! _Please, yakinkan hati kecil gu-_eh, nggak usah nodong-nodongin katana gitu napa?

Kankuro menarik kursi di depan meja ayahnya. "Duduk saja, Sasori-san. Jangan terlalu tegang."

_Gimana nggak tegang, odong-odong!_ Di keluarga lo yang nggak maniak cuma Temari-koi seorang! Terlebih lagi, barusan mata gue tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah benda aneh (yang untuk alasan yg tidak diketahui) terpajang di sudut.

...kursi listrik.

OMG demi wajah tampan Sasori! Orang normal macam apa yang naruh benda begituan di ruang kerjanya, coba? Terus segala jenis senjata yang dipasang di dinding itu juga apa gunanya? Bukan buat nakut-nakutin orang yang duduk di kursi yg gue dudukin, kan?

Lalu hei... detik itu juga gue sadar kalau semua orang di ruangan itu make baju hitam-hitam.

Aduh anjir, gue jadi paranoid sendiri...

*Lima menit yang panjang sampai Sasori duduk dengan tenang di kursinya*

"Tuan Akasuna? Uhuk." Pria itu mendelik, sambil batuk khas aki-aki. Namanya juga sudah uzur. "Hmm.. kukira kau sedikit lebih... tinggi."

"I-iya." Terserah apa lo kata deh, Tou-san.

"Yah.. cukup aneh juga melihatmu punya nyali untuk menemuiku di sini, bonsai. Aku dengar dari Gaara dan Kankurou... kau pacarnya Temari, benarkah itu?"

Gue mesti nahan nafas supaya nggak pipis di celana. "Be-be-be-betul." _Sial, sejak kapan suara gue jadi nge-rap begini?_

**BRUAKK!**

Mendadak sang mantan Kazekage berdiri sambil menggebrak meja sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Mukanya sangar mampus. Jelas aja gue kaget dan ikutan loncat dari kursi. _Kebayang gak lo gimana paniknya gue, saat gue pengen niruin suara baboon, tapi kemudian gue sadar bahwa nggak pernah ada baboon di Suna dan markas Akatsuki?_

"A-ampuun, Sabaku-sama... Demi jenggot Ebizou, saya nggak ada niat untuk nikah siri dengan putri Anda, apalagi membawanya kawin lari!"

_Oke, gue tahu._ Jaka Sembung bawa golok, nggak nyambung goblok! Tapi siapa coba yang gak gemeteran kalau dihadepin sama singa padang pasir kayak begini?

"Oh... JADI KAU YANG TELAH MEMPERKAOS PUTRIKU, HAH?" (bahasa diperhalus :3) "Uhuk."

"Eh?"

Cengo. Sejurus kemudian bagai disambar chidori dan kegebuk Samehada, gue jawsdrop satu meter. Alamakjaang.. dosa apa nenek moyang Akasuna, sampai gue bisa difitnah senista itu? Mau nge-rape Temari aja gue mikir-mikir, takut dikibas sampai ke alam kubur... ini malah dituduh memperkaos!

"W-whaat? Sa-saya..."

"KANKURO, IKAT ORANG INI KE KURSI YANG DI SANA ITU! Dan Gaara... kau tahu apa tugasmu."

Spontan gue kalap._ Seseorang tolong telpon 911, bilang ada pembantaian di kantor Kazekage! Mestinya tadi gue dengerin nasehat Deidara... Nenek Chiyo maaf, kali ini Saso nggak balik bukan karena jadi saudagar kaya di Takigakure. Apa kabar Sandaime Kazekage di alam sana, ya? Aduh kenapa pikiran gue jadi kacau gini? Fokus... fokus! _MANA PINTU DARURAT?

"Tenang. Cuma bercanda kok, Sasori-kun. Hahaha- uhuk uhuk."

-Cengo lagi tingkat kabupaten.

"..."

**Sumpah, demi tuhan **(demi Pein maksudnya), **JAYUS BANGET GEBLEK! **Ternyata bener hipotesis engkong gue, bahwa buah jatuh nggak jauh dari pohonnya. Selain selera humor putranya yang aneh (_contains blood, gore and Shukaku_), bapaknya juga gak jauh beda!

"Hahaha... April mop! Selamat hari Valentine, Sasori-saan!"

_Ampun deh, kalender lo dari Pluto, ya?_ Nambah lagi satu pembuktian teorema gue, bahwa Temari adalah anak pungut.

"Keluarga Kazekage memang baru diperbolehkan menikah setelah umurnya genap 24 tahun, Sasori-kun..." kata Yondaime Kazekage dengan khusyuk, sambil merangkul gue keluar ke beranda. "...dan berhubung Temari-chan sudah cukup umur sejak ulang tahunnya bulan Agustus lalu..."

"Sou ka? Berarti saya boleh menikahinya hari ini juga, Sabaku-sama?"

_Oh crap_. Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja-duh sial, sekarang semua orang tahu bahwa gue udah mupeng. Temari senyum-senyum dengan muka merona, gentong Gaara entah kenapa berguncang-guncang. Uh, jadi malu sendiri gue.

"Ehm...ya."

BANZAI! Mendadak terdengar tepuk tangan riuh, yang ternyata berasal dari sekumpulan rakyat yang (entah sejak kapan) berkumpul di bawah tower. Trus muncul juga suara ledakan dan kembang api besar_-yeah, thanks Dei_ (gue juga gak yakin, dia sebenernya mau ngeramein suasana atau mau ngebom atom, sih?) _Aduh gawat... gue pengen nangis..._

Tapi kemudian pandangan gue beralih pada kedua Sabaku Brothers, yang dengan OOC-nya nyengar-nyengir di belakang sang calon mertua. Ngapain pula nih duo psikopat? _Khu khu khu... masih gak rela juga gue tunangan sama nee-chan lo?_

Mereka berdua sepertinya menyadari ekspresi aneh gue (antara bingung dan setengah mewek), karena kemudian mereka ngakak. _Dengan idiotnya. _Barulah beberapa menit kemudian, Kankuro menepuk bahu gue dengan khidmat.

"Kami sudah merestuimu dari dulu kok, Sasori-nii.. kami cuma mau mengetes seberapa besar cintamu pada Temari-nee."

Dan detik itu juga gue langsung bernafsu pengen nampol mukanya yang jutek itu. "Huh? Maksudnya?"

"Dasar lemot. Jadi kakak ipar yang baik ya, Nii-san, kami setuju."

_Bukan, bukan itu yang gue maksud.._ "Maksud lo, selama 10 tahun ini... kalian cuma NGERJAIN gue?"

Sumpah, muka gue pasti songong banget pas nanyain itu. Gaara aja sampai ngakak guling-guling. Hei masyarakat Sunagakure, lihat nih Kazekage kalian, pada nggak ada yang waras!

"Secara teknis.. iya." kata si puppetmaster, " Tapi kami sudah dapat izin dari Chichi dan Nee-chan, kok."

A-a-apa?

Gue refleks menoleh ke Temari, dan dia tersenyum dengan ekspresi minta maaf. Habis itu ikutan ngakak juga. Argh, gue gak percaya.. ini skandal! Konspirasi! Trigonometri! (?)

_Jadi... lo tahu, betapa desperate-nya gue, saat Gaara ngeluarin ultimatum resmi bahwa dia nggak bakal merestui kita berdua?_

_Jadi lo tahu, gue dijadiin buronan dua juta Ryo di Suna sama adek lo yang psycho itu; dan gue bela-belain manjat gerbang mansion cuma buat ketemu lo?_

_Jadi lo tahu.. celana gue jadi makanan sehari-harinya Shukaku?_

_J-jadi... -hiks_. Kampret lo, otouto!

Akasuna no Sasori pun berdiri gagah di menara Suna bagaikan kesatria, didampingi oleh Seluruh keluarga Sabaku. Sementara sang Kaze no Hime melambai ke rakyatnya bagai nyiur di pantai.

Ck, gue berasa kayak Pangeran William yang lagi ngelamar Kate Middleton di depan seluruh dunia. Gue sekarang jadi pangeran negara pasir, coy... _Hei, ga ada yang pengen motret gue?_

"I'd been in love with you for so many years, and I can't hold this any longer... so Princess, would you marry me?" (Jangan tanya gue bagaimana bisa ada dialog western di sini- itu si Author baka yang naroh)

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, gue kasih aja cincin Akatsuki gue ke Temari sebagai tanda pertunangan (jangan bilang-bilang Leader-sama, ntar gue digorok!). Habis, ini improvisasi tanpa persiapan apapun, cuy! Tau gini, gue pasti udah bawa kereta kuda plus satu batalyon pengawal!

"A-ai shite iru yo, Sasori-kun.."

Mendadak muka gue jadi semerah rambut Gaara. Yeah, akhirnya berakit-rakit ke hulu berenang-renang ke tepian! Dan jantung gue udah nyaris meledak pas orang-orang teriak, "Cium! Cium! Cium!"

Sang Putri memejamkan matanya dengan malu-malu, jadi mau gak mau gue sebagai cowok harus ambil inisiatif, dong. Kankuro langsung nutup mata adeknya (yang belum genap 17 tahun). _Aku pun mendekatkan wajahku, makin lama makin dekat, mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami berdua, dan..._

"..."

"..."

"..."

_Holy shit. Temari tinggi banget, gue ngga nyampe!_

"..."

"..." Suasana mulai ribut karena momen yang ditunggu nggak kunjung terjadi. Kankuro udah nyolong start duluan buat ngetawain gue untuk ke sejuta kalinya.

"...Sasori-kun, udah belum? Kok gak berasa apa-apa?"

"..." Diam seribu bahasa. _Jashin tolong, gue dipermalukan di depan seluruh populasi Sunagakure! _Waduh, aibnya bakal tingkat nasional, nih. Dan entah kenapa gue jadi pengen belajar boka no jutsu-nya Zetsu, biar gue bisa nyelam ke dalam tanah SEKARANG juga...

"Err.. ada yang punya kursi buat pijakan, nggak?"

.

.

**~ THE END ~** (dengan nistanya)

* * *

><p>Nyaaaahh... ini dia hasil sampingan dari keruwetan pikiran saya seminggu sebelum UAS, semoga nggak garing-garing amat. Doain saya ya reader-tachi :)<p>

**A.N.** : Awalnya saya mau bikin PeinHina, tapi kemudian kepentok WB dan sadar bahwa saya gak bakal tega jauh-jauhin Pein dari Konan ._. Again, **Review to save the author! **#dzigh


End file.
